Tachyarrhythmias are abnormal heart rhythms characterized by a rapid heart rate. Examples of tachyarrhythmias include supraventricular tachycardias (SVT's) such as atrial tachycardia (AT), and atrial fibrillation (AF). The most dangerous tachyarrhythmias, however, are ventricular tachyarrhythmias: ventricular tachycardia (VT) and ventricular fibrillation (VF). Ventricular rhythms occur when re-entry of a depolarizing wavefront in areas of the ventricular myocardium with different conduction characteristics becomes self-sustaining or when an excitatory focus in the ventricle usurps control of the heart rate from the sinoatrial node. The result is rapid and ineffective contraction of the ventricles out of electromechanical synchrony with the atria. Most ventricular rhythms exhibit an abnormal QRS complex in an electrocardiogram because they do not use the normal ventricular conduction system, the depolarization spreading instead from the excitatory focus or point of re-entry directly into the myocardium. Ventricular tachycardia is typically characterized by distorted QRS complexes that occur at a rapid rate, while ventricular fibrillation is diagnosed when the ventricle depolarizes in a chaotic fashion with no identifiable QRS complexes. Both ventricular tachycardia and ventricular fibrillation are hemodynamically compromising, and both can be life-threatening. Ventricular fibrillation, however, causes circulatory arrest within seconds and is the most common cause of sudden cardiac death.
Cardioversion (an electrical shock delivered to the heart synchronously with the QRS complex to terminate VT or AF) and defibrillation (an electrical shock delivered without synchronization to the QRS complex to terminate VF) can be used to terminate most tachyarrhythmias. The electric shock terminates the tachyarrhythmia by depolarizing all of the myocardium simultaneously and rendering it refractory. A class of cardiac rhythm management devices known as an implantable cardioverter defibrillator (ICD) provides this kind of therapy by delivering a shock pulse to the heart when the device detects tachyarrhythmias.
Another type of electrical therapy for tachycardia is anti-tachycardia pacing (ATP). In ventricular ATP, the ventricles are competitively paced with one or more pacing pulses in an effort to interrupt the reentrant circuit causing the tachycardia. Modern ICD's typically have ATP capability so that ATP therapy is delivered when VT is detected, while a shock pulse can be delivered to terminate both VT and VF. Although cardioversion/defibrillation will terminate ventricular tachycardia, it consumes a large amount of stored power from the battery and results in patient discomfort owing to the high voltage of the shock pulses. It is desirable, therefore, for the ICD to terminate a tachyarrhythmia whenever possible without using shock therapy. Devices have therefore been programmed to use cardioversion/defibrillation shocks to terminate fibrillation and certain high rate tachycardias and to use ATP to treat lower rate tachycardias.